Por que te fuiste
by Sarah Crockfort
Summary: bujajajajjajajaj s.c. vuelve D! sie aunq mutios no lo crean :D! Cap 5
1. Morir viviendo

SarahC.-Hola!!  Aquí toy  otra vez con mis historias raras =^ ^=, esta vez va hacer un intento de una historia mas larga de las que hecho y no va tener poemitas

Horo H.- y aquí estoy yo también XD

Tamao.- y yo  ^////^

SarahC.-claro ya que Uds. Dos son mis personajes principales, por que esta es una historia de Horo H y Tamao

Horo H.- sabes que es lo que mas admiro de ti

SarahC.- me admiras *___*

Horo H.- admiro como sigues escribiendo historias que nadie lee

SarahC.- ¡_¡ la esperanza es lo que muere al ultimo

Tamao.- Horo-H no seas malo con la pobre de SarahC mira que se esmera mucho en que sus historias salgan bonitas ^^uu

SarahC y Horo H.- que linda es Tamao *¬*

Yoh.- bueno comenzamos ji ji ji 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨

POR QUE TE FUISTE

Capitulo 1 Morir viviendo

-Tamao, yo quiero decirte que tu… que tu…- sus caras se acercaban tanto que fue 

imposible la unión. Era feliz, lo que tanto había deseado se al fin era religad,  

-Yoh…- lo dijo suavemente sonrojada, para la joven pareja no parecía importarle nada de lo demás. 

-Yoh!!- una voz femenina se oyó. El joven al oir su nombre se detuvo separo a Tamao y camino hacia donde provenía la voz; era la de su prometida Anna. Tamao se había quedado en shock no lo podía creer. Se sentía fatal, su alma se desmoronaba, su corazón se partía en dos, su cuerpo no aguantaba la carga, finalmente cayo de rodillas y de repente todo se oscureció…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Tic, tic, tic- se oyó una alarma de un despertador

-Mmm – dijo una joven de cabellos rosas cuando se estiraba en su cama- hay q hacer el desayuno- se levanto y doblo el futon donde dormía "como siempre, solo había sido un sueño" pensó, era triste volver a la realidad, a una realidad que odiaba, pero que no tenia salida.

Bajo tranquilamente a hacer el desayuno. Era deprimente ver su cara. Su mirada perdida, no era fácil vivir como ella lo hacia; tener al chico de tus sueños enfrente de ti enamorado de otra persona. Aunque el o su amada dijeran lo contrario, se amaban y estaban destinados a estar juntos y ella no era nadie para impedirlo. Muchas veces quiso morir, pero, ¿que la detenía?, era algo que no comprendía.

Tamao hizo el desayuno y cuando lo tuvo listo llamo a los demás habitantes de la casa no eran mas que otras dos personas; Yoh y Anna. Manta también había ido a visitarlos. Todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, ya había pasado un año desde aquel gran torneo y había resultado que Yoh fue el gran shaman king. Pero desde que se acabo todos sus amigos se fueron retirando a sus hogares poco a poco. Primero los hermanos Tao, luego Lyserng, luego Chocolove, Fausto VII y finalmente Horo-Horo y su hermana Pilika (N/A: los hermanos Horo??). Ryuun con su espada de madera había regresado con sus amigos pero a veces se da la vuelta para saludarlos. No obstante, todos los extrañaban mucho. Así que desde la gran pelea, la pensión Asakura no fue más que una tranquila casa. 

-Oye Yoh…- mientras desayunaban hablo Manta

-Ehh...- dijo Yoh en señal de respuesta

-En una semana va ha haber un festival en el templo Tsukimiro (N/A: se me cerro el mundo -_-uu) no te gustaría ir Yoh?- 

-Mmm… pues…- Yoh miro a Anna en forma de suplica

-si…- Yoh y Manta se pusieron a festejar-… pero te va costar

-Anita pero si la que maneja todo el dinero aquí eres tu T_T- respondió Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos –pero si tanto quieres solo tengo 10 yens 

-Yo no hablo de eso ¬¬ tendrás que hacer la comida una semana, lavar la ropa, limpiar el baño, hacer 500 sentadillas bla bla bla- Anna siguió dando ordenes como siempre

-buuu ToT-  

-pobre Yoh- T-T Manta si que se compadecía de Yoh

-Además de que yo también voy a ir- Anna al fin había terminado su lista 

-Yo… yo… también podría ir- pregunto Tamao tímidamente, pero su voz reflejaba tristeza "nunca me amara como yo lo amo, sin embargo, no quiero separarme de el"

-Claro!! Así seremos mas dijo Yoh sonriéndole ^-^

-si- como hubiera querido que esa sonrisa no fuera más que de una simple amistad…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras que en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí…

-la extraño…- pensó un chico de cabellos azules, que estaba sentado en una colina cubierta de nieve (N/A: -¡- que friooooooooo ashhhhhuuuuuu) donde se podía ver un hermoso paisaje. Se veía triste. 

 Parecía estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos (N/A: ya que venia una gran bola de nieve atrás de el y paaaaaaaaaaz lo enterró en la nieve XD ja ja ja ja ja ja Chico d cabello azul .- ¡_¡). De repente…

-Quien soy.- una chica de cabello azul le tapo los ojos 

-Pilika ya se que eres tu- dijo el chico mientras Pilika se sentaba infantilmente a su lado 

- je je que haces hermano-dijo con entusiasmo

-estaba pensando- dijo sin voltearla a ver

-sabes, extraño a los demás

-quienes?-al fin la volteo a ver

-pues a Len…-

-al chino con el pico

-si ¬¬ a Yoh…

-al loco de los audífonos

-siii ¬¬+ a Anna 

- la que nos ponía a hacer trabajos forzosos 

-ya deja de interrumpir o

-OK o.O

-a Tamao…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨

Yoh.-Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap.

SarahC.- alma gemela ;_________; al fin te encuentro

Yoh.- Alma gemela ;__________; (se abrazan)

Tamao.- mi vida es muy triste ¡-¡

Horo H.-Pilika esta loca ¬-¬

Yoh.- bueno, que no se les olvide dejar algun review, ya sea para alagar, ayudar o asesinar ji ji ji (se ve a Sarah en una esquina)

HoroH-. Que te pasa Sarah

SarahC.- es que en un fic me dijeron muerete

Yoh.- ^^uu en fin esperamos q les haya gustado el primer cap.


	2. Por que no lo hice

SarahC.- Hola hola!! "Aquí toy again" (*Traducción* aquí estoy otra vez) 

Horo H.- y como no me queda de otra yo también

Manta.- y yo también 

SarahC.-es Manta *0* (lo abraza como un peluche)

Manta.- me asfixias 

Horo H.- en fin continuemos ¬¬uu

POR QUE TE FUISTE

Cap. 02 por que no lo hice

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨

-a Tamao, a …- al oir ese nombre Horo-Horo olvido todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, extrañaba mucho a Tamao, se había enamorado profundamente de ella pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirselo

FLASH BACK

"Se lo tengo que decir es mi ultima oportunidad… no puedo irme sin decirle" se decía así mismo un Horo-H bastante nervioso. De repente sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa, su corazón se acelero, sus manos empezaron a sudar, ella venia. Iba caminando tranquilamente rumbo al supermercado

-T…Ta…Tamao- ella volteo al oir su nombre

-Umh.. Hola joven Horo-H ^ ^, tienes las mejillas rojas, estas enfermo? – Tamao dijo esto ultimo con cara de preocupación. Solo para estar segura puso una mano en la frente 

de Horo-H haciendo que este se sonrojara aun mas

-Emm Tamao- quito la mano de su frente- podríamos hablar un momento °///////°

-Claro ^_^- No tuvieron necesidad de moverse, el lugar era perfecto, el momento tambien, parecia como si todo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para esta ocasión. Paso un rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo veían en agua debajo de sus pies (N/A: para los que aun no capten estaban debajo de un puente ¬¬)

-Bueno que querías decirme- pregunto Tamao 

-Yo… yo… yo tengo mucho calor tu no- dijo Horo-H tratando de quitarse la ropa del cuello, Tamao rió un poco "Era linda cuando reía"

-Joven Horo-H estamos en invierno ^ ^uu- Tamao se volteo con todo el cuerpo a verlo  

-Bueno Tamao- se volteo de la misma forma que Tamao para estar frente a frente- yo te quería decir que… que… t…tu…m….m…-Horo-H no aguanto la tensión, se volteo y corrió 

-joven Horo-H!!- Tamao lo trato de seguir pero se tropezó cayendo de rodillas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Hermano!! Hermano!!, sigues ahí- Horo-H salio de sus pensamientos 

-que pasa?-

-COMO QUE QUE PASA!!, llevo media hora hablándote y tu ni me pelas o-grito 

Pilika. Horo-H miro hacia enfrente quería volver a verla

-la extrañas vdd?- pregunto Pilika al ver a su hermano

-de quien hablas-

-tú lo sabes-

-no-

-Vamos!!-Pilika lo reto poniéndose de pie-

-De que hablas-

-Ya deja de hacerte el que no sabe nada O-

-o.O-

-vamos a Tokio!!-

-pero no esper…-fue muy tarde, Pilika se fue bricando de alegría se oía que decía

-le hablare a len, a Lyserng y a todos los demás reunión en Tokio!!-

-o.O  Pilika si que esta loca- se recostó en la blanca nieve mientras sonreía 

abiertamente- Tamao… 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Ashuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-estornudo Tamao

 -Tamao, estas bien? – Manta 

-Si- de repente se sintió muy feliz y empezó a reír de felicidad

-En serio estas bien- pregunto Yoh guardando sus moneditas 

-Si, es que no se por que me siento tan feliz, como si un sue..-de repente otra persona dijo lo mismo que ella

-…ño se te hace realidad no es así Tamao- Anna, quien venia de haber recibido una llamada, vio sonriendo un poco a Tamao 

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨

SarahC.- y asi se acaba el cap. 2 ^^

Yoh.- me gustaría leer un review

SarahC- bueno vamos a checar si tenemos uno (Sarah abre un buzón que dice "review")

SarahC.- buuuuuuuuu no hay reviews

Len.- q novedad, lo que pasa es que necesitas ponerme para tener

SarahC.- tú crees, la vez pasada hice un fic de Hao y recibí reviews

Tamao.- animo!! Sarah-chan

SarahC.- ;_______;

Horo H.- Tamao no gastes tiempo ya sabes que eso no es cierto

Anna.- que hacen todos aquí, el piso esta polvoso, el baño sucio y la cena pendiente todos! a trabajar!!!

Todos menos Anna.- T_________T

SarahC.- bueno, nos vemos en el sig. capitulo T_T


	3. Una fiebre que arde como el infierno

SarahC.- muajajaja pensaron que se librarian de mi verdad?

Horo.- tu lo dijiste, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere

SarahC.- ¬¬+ 

Tamao.- ohh hola Sarah-chan ^-^ gustas galletas

SarahC.- linda Tamao *-* (toma una galleta)

Horo H.- o.O ¬¬ en fin, este es el siguiente cap.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨

POR QUE TE FUISTE

Cap. 03 Una fiebre que arde como el infierno

-listo hermano ya les avise, nos iremos con Len en dos dias!!- Pilika llego corriendo a donde estaba Horo H-… hermano? Hermano?- pero el ya no estaba-

Pilika busco a su hermano en todos los lugares posibles ese dia y el siguiente tambien, pero no lo encontro, no regreso a su casa ni tampoco lo habian visto en el pueblo. Ya solo faltaba media hora para que llegara Len y Horo Horo no estaba…

-o esto es injusto y yo que ya habia convencido a Anna ToT

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras en la pension Asakura

-toc toc- se oyo que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Vooooooooooy- grito Tamao, Yoh y Anna habian salido asi que Tamao se encontraba sola en casa haciendo los labores domesticos. Tamao abrio la puerta pero su cara demostro sorpresa, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian…

-…Tamao…- sonrio Horo H, al habia llegado, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su piel muy blanca, se veia enfemizo, y se balanceaba mucho como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento

-joven Horo H- Tamao se sorprendio aun mas cuando se desmayo el, por suerte lo pudo atrapar antes que cayera al suelo…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En alguna parte en el norte de Japon…

Pilika volvio a su casa, ya no le quedaba de otra mas que quedarse a ver si aparecia su hermano, de repente, sono el telefono asi que Pilika fue a contestarlo

-Bueno- dijo al tener el telefono en el oido 

-Pilika? Soy Tamao…- se oyo decir una voz femenina un tanto preocupada en el telefono

-Tamao! como has estado?- Pilika se emociono al oir la voz de una de sus amigas que no habia oido hace mucho

-Pilika… Horo Horo esta aqui tiiiiii tiiiiiiiiii- Pilika colgo el telefono, la chica del otro lado del telefono habia cortedad la llamada (N/A: el "tiiiiiiiii tiiiiiiiiiii" quiere decir que se acabo la llamada ^^uu)

-Estupido hermano solo fuiste a sufrir mas yendo solo- 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Volviendo a la pension Asakura (donde espero quedarme un buen rato ¬¬)

-Pilika, Horo Horo esta aquí….-Tamao colgo el telefono, no sabia que decirle, asi que fue directa.

 Fue al comedor (N/A: bueno a la mesita donde siempre comen) y vio a Horo H que tenia en la boca un termómetro. Le habia costado mucho meterlo a la casa pero lo habia logrado. Le quito el termómetro y se sorprendio mucho tenia una temperatura muy alta y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Busco en el botiquín alguna pastilla o medicamento para la fiebre y tan pronto lo encontro bajo para darselo a tomar. 

Horo seguia inconsciente asi que no le quedo de otra que despertarlo o esperar a que se despertara por si mismo. Eligio la primera opcion asi que lo movio suavemente. No desperto. Lo movio a mover pero un poco mas fuerte. No desperto. Lo intento de nuevo…

-yaaaaaaaaaaaa Tamao!!- aparecio Conchi de la nada

-ahhhhh!! 0- Tamao grito asustada al ver a uno d sus espiritus acompañantes

-asi nunca lo vas a despertar- aparecio tambien Conchi

-pero no quiero ser brusca con el joven Horo-Horo – dijo Tamao mientras lo veia

-entonces déjanoslo a nosotros- al decir esto tomaron a un Horo Horo inconsciente por los brazos y lo jalaron fuertemente hacia atrás

-no!! Conchi! Ponchi! dejenlo!! – Tamao lo abrazo por enfrente poniendo sus brazos en la espalda de Horo Horo y lo jalo fuertemente para que no se lo llevaran. Conchi y Ponchi se dieron cuenta que Tamao estaba usando casi toda su fuerza en jalarlo asi que sonrieron _________ y lo soltaron haciendo que ambos cayeran…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Mmm Anna, ahora si me puedes decir por que estamos en el aeropuerto? – el joven de cabello castaño le pregunto a su prometida mientras ella veia un monitor.

-shh estoy ocupada.- Anna estaba bastante concentrada viendo los datos que señalaba el monitor- traeme un refresco! Y deja de molestar

-Si T.T- Yoh tomo el dinero que le dio su prometida 

-Y llevate al enano cabezon, no quiero que me este molestando

-otra vez me dijo enano cabezon T.T- penso el pequeño Manta

Ya lejos de Anna

-Anna sigue siendo muy mala con nosotros, parece q la gente nunca cambia- dijo Manta con voz de desepcion

-mmm tu crees peke? A mi se me hace que en el fondo es buena

-pues tendra que ser muy en el fondo- los dos amigos se rieron un poco y continuaron su camino hacia el local de bebidas. No obstante, Yoh se quedando pensando en las palabras que le habia dicho su amigo  "…en el fondo es buena"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Volviendo con en el frio Norte de Japon

Pilika ya estaba lista para irse, no le habia dicho aun nada a Len de que se iban a ir juntos, no lo creyo necesario. De repente alguien toco la puerta

-Voy!! Debe ser Len- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja. Abrio la puerta y ahí estaba pero no con su tipica cara seria y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, tal vez por el frio o tal vez no… 

-Cuanto tiempo no?- pregunto Len 

-Si 

-Y Loro-Loro – su cara se veia divertida

-En Tokio- la cara de Len cambio de divertido a sorprendido…

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

SarahC.- es hora de leer los reviews!! ^0^

Todos.- o.O

SarahC.- que?? ._.

Manta.- tienes reviews o.O

SarahC.- si!! 

Anna.- Tamao ve a comprar comida hoy hay fiesta 

SarahC.- ¬¬ ¡_¡

Tamao.- bueno el primero es de Lime Barton que dice que le gusta el fic y que quiere un LenxPilika

Len y Pilika.- o////////////////////O esto no estaba en el contrato

SarahC.- Lime *-* (saluda moviendo una mano) en serio te gusta! mushas grashiash! 

Yoh.- tambien hay uno de una tal Daniela que dice que quiere un problema entre Anna y… YO?? No creo que necesitemos problemas estoy seguro que vamos por buen camino ^^

Anna.- a lo que me recuerda… Yoh!! No has limpiado la cocina 

Yoh.- T.T ya voy Annita

Horo H.- el tercero es de "Yahiko no baka"

SarahC (agarra el review con estrellitas en los ojos y lo empieza a leer desanimandose y enfureciendose poco a poco) ¬¬ ni lo pienses no voy a arruinar el fic

Pilika.- aquí tambien hay un review de Kami-chan o.O como que yo con Len y mi hermano con Tamao

Len, Tamao y Horo.- o////////////O

SarahC.- dejame verlo (Sarah lo lee) oh la chica es animosa o.O me cayo bien ^^ si las circunstancias se dan bien, prometo poner algo de cada pareja incluyendo a Len y Pilika pero no les digas

Len.- el ultimo es de Sae dice q le gusta el fic y que… me manda besos o.O u_u ya sabia q era aun mas lindo que el Hoto-Hoto ese 

Pilika.- /// que t mandaron besos!!! (Pilika agarra el review de Sae y lo rompe)

SarahC.- mi review ¡_¡


	4. Una visita inusual

SarahC.- y Sarah Crockford regresa del mas alla!!!

Horo-H.- del mas alla??? o_O

SarahC.- asi se llama la calle en donde vivo "el mas alla"

Horo-h.- en serio o.O

SarahC.- no XDDD

HoroH.-   -_-uuu

SarahC.- bueno aquí esta el sig. capitulo

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Por que te fuiste

Cap. 04 

Una visita inusual

-en Tokio- la voz de Pilika habia cambiado drásticamente de alegre a seria- Tamao acaba de llamar y dice que esta enfermo

-ese tipo nunca cambiara ¬¬- Len respondio con un tono serio y miro hacia el suelo 

-Len?

- ehh – Len volvio a regresar su mirada hacia Pilika

- me llevas mi maleta ^ ^

-esta  bien u_ú – Len levanto la maleta de Pilika sin ganas y caminaron al avion donde su hermana mayor (la de Len lógicamente) los esperaba con una gran sonrisa

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La chica de cabello rubio volvio a tomar un trago de su bebida tranquilamente mientras que un chico la veia con desesperación

-Deja de verme que es lo que quieres enano cabezon?- dijo la rubia

-Anna , llevamos dos horas aquí sin hacer nada a que venimos?- dijo el pequeño Manta

-no puedes estar tranquilo como Yoh- dijo cuando ambos vieron al chico de los audifonos que estaba sentado a un lado de ella con los ojos cerrados como si meditara

-pues…- de repente se empiezan a oir unos ronquidos- … o.O Anna, esta dormido!!

-que!!!!- se voltea a ver a Yoh enojada cuando el pequeño Manta se cubre la cabeza

-tecnica especial no, tecnica especial no, tecnica especial no-empezo a dicer bajito cuando sintio una mano en su cabeza- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ~ 

-Manta q te pasa o.O -dijo una voz que no habia oido hace mucho sacando de sus gritos a Manta

-eeh- el pequeño alzo la cabeza- pero si es Hao o.O

- hola ^-^ - sonrio Hao 

-Te estabamos esperando por que tardaste tanto- lo reprendio Anna 

-Annita viniste a buscarme ¡-¡ - al oir la palabra "Annita", Anna se empezo a enfurecer y ahora si tomo la cabeza del pobre Manta para…

-tecnica secreta #3 !! – el sonido del golpe fue tan fuerte que desperto a Yoh

-mmm que paso?- dijo Yoh adormilado –Hao! Que haces por aquí no te esperaba

-tu no pero Annita si vdd?- Anna solo los miro seriamente

-vamonos!! Tengo mucha hambre asi que Yoh quiero que vayas a comprar las cosas para la cena- Anna se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida después de dar las instrucciones

-excelente ahora si podre quedarme con Annita mientras el tonto de Yoh se va – penso Hao cuando una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos. Anna se detuvo y volvio su mirada hacia los hermanos Asakura

-acompañalo Hao-  Anna volvio a dar media vuelta y continuar con su camino

-T.T eso no se vale acabo de llegar – Anna ignoro este ultimo comentario.

-bueno vamos ^^ - dijo Yoh con su habitual sonrisa mientras se ponia de pie.

-sho no quiero ir contigo T^T.- termino de decir Hao en voz baja mientras seguia a su hermano menor

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras en la pension Asakura

PAZZZZZZZZZZZZ (N/A: y amor XDD no no es cierto la es que la vdd no soy buena con las onomatopeyas T.T)

-Tamao estas bien- pregunto Conchi mientras que Ponchi no dejaba de reir

-@.@- Tamao habia se habia caido con un Horo-Horo aun inconsciente (N/A: como duerme este tipo o.O)- como se les ocurre hacer eso!! . no ven que esta enfermo!

-pero mira ya desperto- dijo Ponchi dejando de reir

-que…- Tamao se puso en blanco al topar su mirada con unos ojos oscuros que la veian sin expresion alguna….

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨

Preguntas que uno se hace al terminar de leer un cap. Como este:

¿A que rayos vino Hao? ¿A que hora llegaran Len, Jun y Pilika? ¿Cómo rayos llego Horo-H enfermo a la pension Asakura? ¿Qué le dira a Tamao? ¿de cual me habria fumado cuando hice este fic? ¿lo terminare? ¿Qué cenare (tengo hambre T.T)? ¿Por qué nunca hay reviews para leer? ¿acaso el fic es asi de malo

DUDAS O SUGERENCIAS con dejar un review es mas que suficiente 


	5. Extraños comportamientos

SarahC.- no lo puedo creer después de un año completo he vuelto oo

HoroH.- sie nos habias abandonado ;;

SarahC.- es que nadie me dejaba reviews y tu sabes la prepa es complicada uu pero lo que importa es que volvi :D

HoroH.- claro eso es lo importante ¬¬U

SarahC.- ¬¬U

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Por que te fuiste

Cap. 5 Extraños comportamientos

Tamao no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente roja. El joven, en cambio, estaba solo un poco rojo de las mejillas a causa de la enfermedad.

-q..que b..bu..buen…bueno que ya h.ha..ya.. des…despertado U.- dijo la pelirrosa con el fin de olvidarse la posición algo incomoda en la que estaba. Al contrario de Horo Horo que la seguia viendo con una mirada sin sentimiento alguno poniendo mas nerviosa a esta. Poco a poco Horo Horo se fue quitando de la joven hasta quedar totalmente separados, el hincado y ella sentada. Los espiritus tanto de la casa como acompañantes parecian haber desaparecido del sitio, pues no se oia nada

-tome para que se alivie.- le dijo la pelirrosa mientras el joven tomaba la pastilla y el vaso con agua que le entregaba la joven. Se la tomo y ella lo condujo a una habitación para que descansara. Todo esto lo hicieron en silencio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Veamos que  hay que comprar para la cena hoy.- dijo en forma de canto el chico de cabello corto

-Quieres dejar de repetir eso absurdamente una y otra vez?!- le dijo el chico que le acompañaba, el cual era identico a el a excepcion del vestuario  y el largo del cabello.

-Por que? No te gusta como canto hermano?- pregunto el primer joven divertidamente

-Para serte sincero… no!- grito su hermano.

-jijijiji esta bien, pero ¿Por qué viniste aquí Hao?-pregunto el menor de los Asakura

-pues vine a ver a mi querida -- decia Hao cuando fue golpeado por un puño de su hno (N/A: se entiende que hno es hermano vdd) menor en la cabeza.- .ó hey eso duele sabes!-

-pero ya t dije que Anna es mi prometida ¬¬U-

-y desde cuando tanto amor?- dijo divertido Hao- ademas yo no hablaba de ella.-

-ah? No?-  dijo Yoh sorprendido, hasta donde el sabia a Hao solo le habia gustado una mujer, o al menos en esta vida.

-nop vengo por otra mujer .- dijo Hao sonriendo.

-eh bueno mira ya llegamos a la tienda- ambos entraron a la gran tienda y empezaron a buscar las cosas que iban a comprar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-falta mucho?- pregunto con desesperación una joven de cabello largo y azul mientras veia por una de las ventanillas del avion Tao

-alrededor de un par de horas.- dijo de mala gana un chico de cabello mas azul que la joven

-que mal genio ¬¬- dijo Pilika en voz baja al oir la respuesta del chico que estaba sentado a un lado suyo.

-no te desesperes Pilika, ya veras que llegaremos con tu hermano mas rapido de lo que parece- contesto una hermosa mujer de cabello verde. Pilika la vio para dedicarle una sonrisa a la mujer, quien se la regreso alegremente. A veces no comprendia como ese par de hermanos podian ser tan diferentes, he cierto que los hermanos por lo general se pelean o son distintos pero ellos dos eran el colmo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-oye Anna y me puedes decir por que vino Hao- pregunto el pequeño rubio con algo de temor a la joven que acompañaba.

-es algo que no te importa.- dijo la joven cortante.

-uy por eso no te casas.- dijo el chico de mala gana cuando la joven lo volteo a ver friamente y siguió su camino

-mira ya llegamos.- ambos entraron a la casa. Encontraron a Tamao sentada en el comedor con una taza de té en la manos y una cara de preocupación. Ella los volteo a ver.-Tamao, llevame a mi cuarto una jarra de te por favor-

-si señorita Anna- la joven se paro y camino hacia la cocina mientras Anna subia a su cuarto dejando a Manta solo en el comedor, quien se sento en la mesa. Tomo una de las tazas vacias, la lleno y le dio un sorbo. El te sabia horrible, parecia como si lo hubieran preparado con descuido. Algo raro pasaba en la casa, se podia percibir, algo extraño y diferente estaba empezando a ocurrir en la pension Asakura. Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Manta mientras ya fuera en la ventana, la ventanilla o en el camino a casa se podia ver como el cielo se oscurecia declarando asi el final del día y el comienzo de la noche, dando asi un día menos para el cambio para un cambio del que tal vez nadie estaria preparado…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Preguntas que uno se hace al terminar de leer un capitulo como este

¿Qué le pasa a Horo Horo? ¿De quien habla Hao? ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro tranquilo Yoh? ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre continuar un fic después de un año? ¿Qué clase de cap. revelador fue este ==U? ¿Dónde esta mi oso de peluche? Enserio si alguien lo vio regresemelo ;; Teddy necesita de mi amor como yo necesito su cubierta suavecita

Dudas sugerencias y demás, pss con un review se arregla :D


End file.
